Volta ao Lar
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Às vezes o passado retorna para cobrar uma dívida. Isso é o que Máscara da Morte irá descobrir ao retornar para a sua cidade natal. Continuação de Uma Nova Canção. capítulo final editado o o havia comido
1. Capítulo 1

VOLTA AO LAR 

Notas: mais um fic que faço em homenagem ao Máscara da Morte...cara, to amando escrever com ele! Dedico o fic aos cancerianos e fãs desse cavaleiro.

Essa história se passa após os eventos de Uma Nova Canção, onde Giovanni reflete sobre o que é ser pai e por que o Destino resolveu ser generoso com ele. E decide que talvez o melhor lugar para refletir sobre isso seja a sua terra natal, na Itália.

A cidade natal de Giovanni, pessoas e fatos aqui narrados são fictícios.

Disclamer: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem (porqueeeeeeeeee?), e sim a Massami Kurumada, editoras e outras firmas sortudas licenciadas.

VOLTA AO LAR Capítulo 1: Passado 

Há três dias que estava viajando. Preferiu usar dos meios normais de transporte para melhor refletir do por que ter decidido vir até esse lugar, largando sua esposa e uma filha recém nascida em casa. Um avião até Roma e um ônibus até o vilarejo de Santa Clara.

Logo chegaria ao seu destino. Giovanni ficou pensando por que voltou para o último lugar que queria lembrar que existe? Lembrou-se de Maeve e da conversa que tiveram antes de partir...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Não está feliz? Sinto que algo o perturba, Gio."-ela lhe perguntou, abraçando-o docemente em sua cama.

Giovanni sorriu. Adorava quando ela o chamava de Gio, e sempre o fazia quando estava feliz, ou quando queria chamar sua atenção. Quando ficava nervosa, costumava dizer seu nome completo em alto e bom som. O que também o excitava.

"Nada, mi bellezza..."-respondeu abraçando-a com mais força.-"Não esquente essa sua cabecinha com bobagens, não fará nada bem a você."

"Outro conselho de como uma mulher em resguardo deve se portar? Pois Grinnhilld já me disse os maiores absurdos sobre isso e quase teve um chilique porque lavei os cabelos. Ainda bem que tenho a esposa de Kamus, a Marin e a noiva de Milo para me socorrerem nessas horas. Diga logo o que está havendo!"-ordenou.

Ele gargalhou ao lembrar da cena da idosa perturbando Maeve, pelo menos a 'múmia esclerosada", como ele se referia a governanta que nunca voltava para Asgard, o deixava em paz.

"É que...desde que Ângela nasceu, tenho sonhado com meus pais e irmãos todas as noites."-respondeu com um olhar triste.

"Outros pesadelos?"-Maeve sentou-se na cama preocupada.-"Pensei que não os tinha mais. Há meses que não..."

"Não eram pesadelos, Maeve. Mas eles pareciam que eles me esperavam...esperavam algo de mim."

"Desculpe-me perguntar, mas...Quando foi a última vez que visitou os túmulos de seus entes queridos?"-perguntou receosa.

"Nunca os visitei."-falou incomodado com o assunto.-"A última vez que estive lá...ganhei o apelido de Máscara da Morte!"

"Talvez você..."

"Acredite, não quero ir até lá!"-rebateu com um tom de voz que indicava que o assunto estava encerrado.

Nervosa por ele estar falando com ela naquele tom, Maeve replicou:

"Führen Sie letzten!"-e fechou a cara.

"Em meu idioma, per favore!"

"Cabeça dura!"-ela respondeu.-"Acho que enquanto não despedir-se deles de maneira definitiva, eles não terão paz... e nem você."

Ele ficou calado, ouvindo-a.

"Nunca se despediu de seus pais e irmãos."-ela falou com um tom mais brando.-"Precisa se desculpar com seu passado, para continuar...por mim, por você e por Ângela."

"Está certa, mi bellezza!"-e ele a abraçou e começou a beijá-la com paixão.-"Mi scusi..."-ele continuou a beijá-la e a boca descia pelo seu pescoço.

"Na-na-ni-na-não!"-ela o empurrou.-"Ainda estou de resguardo!"

"Cazzo! Con milli demoni!"-ele resmungou.-"Você está me torturando com essa espera...e gosta disso!"

"Eu?"-ela se fez de inocente.

Então o choro de Ângela os chama, Maeve já ia se levantando quando ele a impede.

"Não é choro de fome. Vou lá!"

Maeve olhou admirada para seu marido, desde que se tornara pai havia demonstrado uma dedicação, um carinho, um amor sem medidas por Ângela, e faz questão de sempre estar por perto dela no que puder ajudar. Mesmo que isso inclua trocar fraldas.

Sorrateiramente, ela o seguiu até o quarto do bebê, ao lado do deles, e sorriu ao vê-lo cuidando da filha.

"Então..."-ele conversava com o bebê,enquanto a trocava.-"Que surpresas me reserva hoje, senhorita Mastrangelo? Dio mio! O que sua mãe anda te dando para comer? Comida mexicana? Ou aquela gororoba da Múmia?"

Maeve balançou a cabeça e decidiu deixar pai e filha a sós.

"Esses cabelinhos loiros e esses olhinhos azuis vão fazer muito marmanjo cair aos seus pés."-ele falava embalando-a para dormir.-"E eu vou adorar botar todo mundo para correr."

Depois de colocá-la no berço, ficou admirando a filha adormecida, e tomou uma decisão. Realmente precisava se acertar com o passado...para viver em paz com sua família.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Uma freada brusca e o ônibus para, chegando ao seu destino e fazendo Giovanni acordar de seus devaneios. Viu a pequena cidade e sentiu um tremor. Não era medo, pois não havia nada ali a ser temido...era um sentimento difícil de ser descrito. Desceu no ponto final e ficou parado, em meio a praça com uma mochila pendurada no ombro, observando o local.

Reconheceu a antiga pousada, sorriu e depois olhou o jeans surrado e sujo de poeira e camisa pólo vermelha e amassada de tanto ficar sentado. Queria tomar um banho e se trocar e para lá seguiu. Depois de ter se registrado, estava em seu quarto, de banho tomado e enrolado com a toalha na cintura, deitado na cama e olhando o teto. Seus pensamentos estavam no passado.

Anos atrás passou rapidamente por aqui, interessava apenas em descobrir os nomes dos homens que haviam matado sua família e deu a cada um deles uma morte terrível! Poucos viram seu rosto...menos ainda sobreviveram a ele...saiu dessa terra sendo chamado por um dos que permitiu viver de Maschera della Morte...Máscara da Morte.

Fechou os olhos, estava cansado e adormeceu...logo, teve um sonho perturbador.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Demone infernale!"-uma mulher gritava abraçada a seu filho pequeno...eram os únicos sobreviventes do terrível mensageiro da morte que matou a todos os membros da família mafiosa que aterroriza aquela região.

Foram poupados por que era uma criança e uma mulher grávida...e ele não sabia por que ser deu o trabalho de sentir pena deles. Os gritos histéricos dela o incomodavam.

Um garotinho olhava aterrorizado o rapaz que diante dele, carregava as cabeças de seu pai, tio e seu avô...lágrimas de medo e ódio inundavam-lhes os olhos que jamais seriam inocentes novamente.

O assassino aproximou-se e riu ao ver o desespero da mulher, mas encarou o garoto.

"Maschera della Morte".-o pequeno disse.

"Maschera della Morte?"-ele sorriu.-"Gostei...Serei de hoje em diante...Máscara da Morte de Câncer."

E gargalhando partiu, levando seus troféus. O garoto gritou a plenos pulmões:

"Io L'ucciderò!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Giovanni despertou após ter esse sonho tão estranho. Não era um sonho, mas uma lembrança. Por que? Olhou para o rádio relógio e eram quase quatro horas da tarde. Trocou-se, colocando uma calça de linho preta e uma camisa social cinza.

Seguiu até a igrejinha local, e entrando lá procurou com os olhos alguém que pudesse ajuda-lo. Avistou o velho pároco, arrumando com a ajuda de alguns coroinhas o altar.

"Gennaro...coloque a vela ali, sim?"-ele pedia com a voz pausada e calma, e depois percebeu a presença do Cavaleiro.-"Em que posso ajuda-lo, signore?"

"Mastrangelo..."-ele respondeu e a menção de seu nome fez o padre estremecer, mas de emoção e sorrir.

"Você é o filho de Tonio e de Maria Mastrangelo?"-ele se aproximou e tocou no cavaleiro como se quisesse comprovar que ele era real.-"Sim...é igual ao seu pai. O mesmo porte, o mesmo olhar...não é mais o pequeno Giovanni...mas um homem! Não se lembra de mim? Sei que era muito menino quando aquele casal o levou."

"Sinto...não me recordo muito do senhor. Conheceu minha família, padre...?"

"Francesco...padre Fancesco. Eu celebrei o casamento deles...era um padre em começo de carreira."-depois riu de si mesmo.-"E batizei seus irmãos e você também. Venha, vamos até a sacristia para conversarmos melhor."

Padre Francesco dispensou os meninos e depois seguiu aos fundos da igreja, Chegaram a uma sala pequena, com uma mesa e cadeiras. De dentro de um armário, o padre retirou uma garrafa de vinho e dois canecos.

"É uma pena não ter taças para bebermos esse vinho."-o pároco comentou.

"Por mim está ótimo."-ele aceitou o copo com a bebida e bebeu.-"Muito bom..."

"Sempre esperei que retornasse um dia."-o padre começou a falar.-"Cheguei a pensar que era você quem causou a chacina da Família Rosconni anos atrás...mas, acho isso improvável!"

"Por que acha que não era eu?"-ele perguntou, com um nó no estomago ao relembrar aquela noite.

"Porque os sobrevivente disseram que era um demônio com a forma de um homem que surgiu. Você não me parece um demônio."-ele apontou para Giovanni.-"Você tem um olhar tranqüilo...e uma aliança. Está casado?"

Instintivamente levou a mão à aliança. Ele e Maeve haviam se casado de acordo com as leis de Asgard e com as bênçãos de Atena.

"Sim. E tenho uma filha, de quinze dias."´respondeu sorrindo.

"Quinze dias? Un ângelo então!"-o padre sorriu.

"Sim. Ângela é seu nome."

"E voltou para cá com uma bambina tão novinha em casa? Por que?"

"Precisava fazer uma coisa."-ele suspirou.-"Padre, onde está enterrada a minha família?"

O padre acenou a cabeça concordando, sabia que era um assunto doloroso para o homem diante dele. Mas o fato de saber que ele tinha uma esposa e filha dizia que suas preces foram ouvidas, e o menino que sofreu uma dura perda, seguiu em frente.

"Eu o levarei até lá..."-falou o padre, colocando o caneco sobre a mesa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Do lado de fora da igreja, uma pequena multidão se reunia para ver algo na praça. Havia medo e indignação em seus olhares e comentários. Um menino correu até onde o padre estava com seu convidado e disse-lhe, assustado:

"Padre Francesco...Luiggi vai matar Matheo!"

"Dio Mio!"-exclamou o padre.

"Ele quem?"

"Luiggi Rosconi...o rapaz é muito violento!"-disse o padre penalizado, a menção do nome do rapaz causou um calafrio em Giovanni.-"Ele e a mãe sobreviveram à chacina de sua família, mas a pobre mulher enlouqueceu e viveu até seus últimos dias em um hospital psiquiátrico...o filho é movido pela revolta e ódio. Uma pobre alma!"

Com passos decididos e ignorando os chamados do padre, o Cavaleiro de Câncer caminha até a praça, e encontra um homem jovem de cabelos claros apontando uma arma para outro que estava ajoelhado ao chão. Ao vê-lo, a imagem do menino que gritava revoltado que iria matá-lo, veio a sua mente. Era ele mesmo!

"Melhor não fazer isso."-ele falou, atraindo a atenção de Luiggi.-"Não é ele a pessoa para quem você deveria apontar essa arma."

O rapaz loiro, aparentemente embriagado, o encarou e ficou lívido de repente, como se o reconhecesse. O Cavaleiro procurou manter-se indiferente ao pavor estampado nos olhos dele.

"Maschera della Morte!"-ele murmurou, tremendo levemente a mão.

Depois se encararam e o rapaz sorriu, um sorriso que poderia causar arrepios em pessoas comuns, apontou a arma para ele e falou.

"Esperei muito por isso."

"Tá no seu direito."-respondeu sem piscar, olhando friamente para o rapaz, enquanto a arma estava direcionada a sua cabeça.

"Por Dio!"-falava o padre ficando entre eles.-"Parem em nome de Deus!"

"Aqui não."-falou Luiggi.-"Seria rápido demais!"

"Não pretendo sair da cidade ainda."-disse-lhe Giovanni.-"Podemos acertar essas contas depois."

O rapaz riu como se ouvisse uma piada e guardou a arma, naquela hora apareceu um policial totalmente fora de forma, mandando todos irem embora e cuidarem de suas vidas. Luiggi acenou com a cabeça e saiu.

"O que houve aqui?"-perguntou o padre.-"Você o conhece?"

"Sim."

"De onde?"-insistiu o pároco.

"Do meu passado negro."-ele coloca as mãos nos bolsos.-"Padre, deixe a visita a meus pais para depois. Não posso vê-los ainda...ainda não."

Continua...A seguir: Acerto de contas.

Notas:

Traduções.

Führen Sie letzten – Cabeça dura.

Mi scuzi – Desculpe-me.

Con milli demoni – com mil demônios

Demone infernale – Demônio infernal.

Maschera della Morte – Máscara da Morte..dããããã..como se ninguém fosse notar isso! ¬¬

Io L'ucciderò – Eu vou matar você.


	2. Capítulo 2

VOLTA AO LAR 

**¬¬ o tinha comido metade do fic, mas to arrumando agora!**

**Beijos e desculpas pela fic que antes tava incompleta!\o/ Agora tá certinha!**

**CAPÍTULO 2: Acerto de contas**

"Vicenzo!"-Luiggi entra correndo na casa simples onde morava com seu irmão mais novo.

"Aqui!"

Uma voz o chama para os fundos da casa, onde um rapaz cuidava de vários pássaros em gaiolas. Apesar da aparência adulta, Vicenzo Rosconni era uma criança ainda, uma pessoa que precisava do cuidado integral de sua única família, o irmão.

"Tem ovos no ninho."-ele falou.-"Vamos ter filhotes, Luiggi!"

"Já comeu alguma coisa, Vicenzo?"

"Sim! E deixei pão pra você no fogão."

"Vem cá, irmão."-Luiggi o abraça fraternalmente.-"Lembra do homem mau que te falei?"

"Não. Eu não gosto de quando você fala no homem mau!"-Vicenzo tampa os ouvidos como uma criança.-"Não gosto! Você tem sonhos ruins com ele! E eu não gosto!"

"Ele tá aqui!"-Vicenzo tenta se afastar do irmão com medo.-"Não precisa ter medo, Vicenzo. Eu vou te proteger! Deus mandou ele de volta...para que eu o matasse e vingasse nossa família! Quando eu o matar, não precisaremos mais ter medo dele!"

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ao final daquele dia, Máscara da Morte estava deitado na cama de seu quarto no pequeno hotel, fitando o teto pensativo. Conversara com o padre Francesco e ficou sabendo de toda a vida de Luiggi e de seu irmão Vicenzo, que era especial.

O ódio que o rapaz sentia por ele era tremendo. Ele sentiu isso só naquele olhar, feliz em revê-lo, pois tentaria se vingar. Estava em seu direito...ou não? Os Rosconni mataram sua família, pois o pai se opôs a seus atos criminosos...o menino Giovanni retornou e matou a todos que participaram direta e indiretamente na chacina, e saiu daqui como Máscara da Morte, e sem que se desse conta, ou não queria ver isso, o círculo de ódio recomeçou...com Luiggi.

Se permitisse que ele tivesse a sua vingança, tudo terminaria?

Com um suspiro desanimado sentou-se na cama e pegou o aparelho telefônico. Precisava ouvir a voz dela...ainda bem que quando decidiu viajar, Atena havia deixado com sua esposa um aparelho celular, para o caso dele querer saber noticias da filha.

"Telefonista, uma ligação internacional para a Grécia..."-após dar o número, aguardou, mas não foi a voz da esposa que escutou...-"Que...quem? MILO!"

"E aí, Pio?"- o escorpião atendeu do outro lado.

"COM MILI DEMONI! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM O CELULAR QUE EU ENTREGUEI PARA A MINHA MULHER?"

"Ora, ele tocou...eu atendi! A Maeve está com as mãos ocupadas agora..."

"COMO ASSIM!"

"Cara, se falar mais alto não precisa gastar com essa ligação, eu vou te escutar da Itália!"

"SEU...O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO EM MINHA CASA?"

"Jantando."-respondeu inocentemente.

"SEU ESCORPIÃO FILA BÓIA!"-ele respirou fundo e contou até dez.-"Onde está a minha esposa?"

"Ela está trocando as fraldas da Ângela."-Milo explicou.-"Tava pensando o que?"

"Nada..."-respirou fundo.-"Leva o telefone para ela, por favor!"

"Você parece tenso...está acontecendo alguma coisa?"

"Nada. Só...preciso falar com Maeve."

Alguns minutos depois, ele ouve a voz de Maeve.

"Giovanni, tudo bem? Quando volta para casa?"

"Eu ainda não sei, amore...Liguei porque precisava muito ouvir sua voz, falar com você."

"Está estranho...algo errado?"

"Nada com o que precise se preocupar. Eu volto quando der certo...resolver umas coisas por aqui..."

"Giovanni..."-Maeve sentiu algo estranho.-"Sua voz...está triste?"

"Io L'amo, Maeve. Você e nossa filha."-ele disse por fim.-"Apenas queria dizer isso. Ciao!"

"Giovanni!"-Mas a ligação caiu.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na manhã seguinte...No cemitério local.

Ele está parado diante das sepulturas de sua família. Os nomes de seus pais e irmãos ali estavam gravados e meio apagados pela ação do tempo. No entanto, padre Francesco jamais permitiu que as ervas daninhas envolvessem as lápides. Tudo estava bem cuidado.

"Acho que vocês queriam que eu resolvesse as coisas por aqui."-ele comentou.-"Meus atos só pioraram as coisas. Deixei um garoto órfão, crescendo com o mesmo ódio que antes eu tinha... E outro que nem sequer soube o que é ser amado pelos pais...Perdão pelo o que eu fiz...pois acho que jamais serei perdoado por eles."

O silêncio foi a única resposta que teve, uma brisa balançou seu casaco e seus cabelos...no entanto...

"Isso foi lindo, cara!"-a voz de Milo o assustou.

Giovanni virou-se e encarou um certo Cavaleiro de Escorpião, que usava um jeans surrado e camisa branca com uma jaqueta de couro por cima. Ele estava com uma expressão de quem queria chorar.

"Ah...Hades ainda está me castigando!"-Giovanni disse olhando para os céus.-"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Sua esposa ficou preocupada com aquela sua ligação. Ficou aflita mesmo, Mask."

"Do que me chamou?"-pensou não ter ouvido direito.

"Mask. Não gostou? Já que você não gosta que o chamemos de Giovanni ou Pierino, achei que um apelido fosse legal."-o cavaleiro de Câncer girou os olhos impaciente.-"Te chamar de Máscara da Morte toda hora cansa, sabia Mask?"

"Não..me chame de Mask...Ah, deixa pra lá! Como chegou aqui tão rápido?"

"Velocidade da luz."-Milo respondeu calmamente e depois deu o seu melhor sorriso.-"Eu prometi a sua mulher que veria o que tava acontecendo. E eu não consigo dizer não a um pedido tão educado da Maeve e..."

"Ela te mandou vir ou não comia mais de graça em minha casa?"

"É, acertou."-respondeu desanimado, depois acrescentou sério.-"Agora...me conta o que está havendo."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Horas mais tarde, na Igreja local.

Padre Francesco acabava de arrumar os últimos acertos antes da missa daquela noite, quando a porta da igreja foi escancarada e Luiggi Rosconni e seu irmão adentraram.

"Diga-me, padre..."-Luiggi perguntou apontando a sua arma para o pároco.-"Onde está seu amigo?"

"Armas não são boas, Luiggi."-falava Vincenzo, mexendo nervosamente as mãos.

"Cala a boca, Vicenzo. Eu sei o que faço!"-voltou sua atenção ao padre que mantinha uma expressão serena.-"Onde Maschera della Morte, padre? Quero que meu irmão me veja matá-lo!"

"Luiggi, abaixe essa arma."-pediu o padre.-"Você não é esse tipo de pessoa."

"ONDE ESTÁ MASCHERA DELLA MORTE?"-gritou impaciente, com a arma encostada na cabeça do idoso.

"Aqui."-respondeu Giovanni, parado na porta com Milo ao seu lado.-"Estava me procurando, garoto?"

"Sim."-ele voltou a apontar a arma para Máscara da Morte.-"Está vendo, Vicenzo? Esse é o homem que matou nosso pai. Destruiu nossa família!"

Giovanni olhou para o outro rapaz e notou que ele era diferente. Parecia uma criança assustada.

"Não é bom. Não é bom, machucar as pessoas Luiggi."-ele repetia.-"Vamos embora, irmão."

"Não enquanto não matar esse cane!"

"Eu te disse que tava em seu direito."-Giovanni falou calmamente, caminhando devagar até Luiggi.-"Seu pai, seu avô e outros mataram minha família...eu matei a sua...agora, você me mata. E vamos esperar que com isso esse circulo vicioso de vingança e ódio termine..."

"Giovanni."-Milo chamou não gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tendo.

"Não quero que se intrometa nisso, Milo!"-o canceriano avisou.-"Hoje de um jeito ou de outro, isso acaba. Quando conversamos, você me deu sua palavra de Cavaleiro que não faria nada. Não importando como isso terminasse."

"É isso aí!"-falou Luiggi sorrindo.

"E vamos esperar que minha filha não cresça com ódio de você...que ela não queira daqui a alguns anos vir até aqui, atrás de você para te matar..."-continuou parando bem em frente.-"Atira."

"Não me tente, cara!"-Luiggi sorriu nervoso, apontando a arma para a cabeça do cavaleiro.

"Pode atirar. Não farei nada, não me defenderei, não irei reagir."-continuou.-"Mas quem cuidará de seu irmão se você for preso por assassinato?"

Luiggi por um instante recuou mas logo, se recuperou.

"Eu dou um jeito! Sempre demos um jeito, e eu sempre cuidei de Vincenzo!"

"Não tem os olhos de um assassino. Acredite eu conheço o olhar de um homem que se acostumou a matar e não se importa com isso."-o cavaleiro continuava a provocar.-"Nunca matou antes, não é?"

"Cala a boca..."

"Figlio..."-pedia o padre.-"Abaixe a arma."

"Ao me matar, terá que viver fugindo. É isso que você quer para você e seu irmão?"

"Cala a boca..."

"Pode calar a minha boca pra sempre..aperte o gatilho."

"Seu..."

"Ei, Mask...eu acho que..."

"Aperte!"

"Não manda em mim, assassino!"

"APERTE A PORRA DESSE GATILHO!"-Máscara da Morte esbraveja.

Luiggi fecha os olhos e...

BAM!

"Dio Santo!"-o padre orou.

"Gi-Giovanni..."-Milo não acreditava.

Luiggi abriu os olhos, temeroso do que ia encontrar. Deparou-se com os olhos frios de Giovanni sobre ele. No último instante, ele desviou a arma e atirara em uma parede. Ninguém havia se ferido.

Luiggi deixou a arma pender para o lado de seu corpo e a deixou cair ao chão. Depois se ajoelhou e começou a chorar. Padre Francesco o amparou.

"E-Eu não consigo..."-lamentou-se.

"Você não é como eu, Luiggi."-Giovanni começou a falar.-"Não precisa carregar o peso de ter matado alguém."

Algum tempo depois, Luiggi era escoltado pelo policial local. Não havia matado ninguém mas teria que responder por ter ameaçado as vidas de pessoas.

"E então?"-Milo perguntou vendo o rapaz sendo levado, acompanhado pelo padre também.

"Acho que ele não ficará muito tempo preso. Padre Francesco fará questão de defende-lo e eu falarei com algumas pessoas também."-respondeu Máscara da Morte.

"E o outro rapaz?"

"Padre Francesco disse que cuidaria dele."-ele percebeu o olhar do padre, era uma verdadeira confusão de emoções, dificilmente saberia o que o pároco pensava dele agora.-"Acho melhor irmos, não sou bem vindo aqui."

"Vamos para casa então?"

"Vamos..."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

No dia seguinte.

Maeve estava sentada nos fundos da Casa de Câncer, admirando a vista de onde estava, com Ângela adormecida em seus braços. Desde a ligação de seu marido, sentia-se angustiada. Queria que ele chegasse logo.

Ouviu passos vindo de dentro da casa e levantou-se rapidamente. Com um enorme alivio e alegria ela viu Giovanni saindo, e sem esperar um instante sequer, ela correu para seus braços.

"Você voltou!"-ela disse aliviada, sendo recebida com um beijo.

"Eu disse que voltaria quando resolvesse as coisas."

"E então?"

"Acho que...agora está tudo bem."-ele acariciou o rosto da esposa e em seguida pegou sua filha que acordava naquele instante nos braços.-"

"Bem vindo ao lar, Giovanni."-Maeve falou com alegria.

"Estou em casa agora."

E abraçados, entraram em seu lar. Certos que o passado de Máscara da Morte, por hora, os deixaria em paz.

Fim!

Nota: Espero que não tenha ficado um final dã demais...¬¬.

Agradeço a todos que leram esse fic! Obrigada!

Tradução:

Io L'amo. – Eu te amo.


End file.
